Harry Potter, Hogwarts, And Me
by ibaG
Summary: What would happen if you were suddenly transported to Hogwarts during the middle of the night, and the famous Harry Potter happened to be interested in you? In this tale, I let my imagination fly and tell you the tale of how I became Mrs. Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1  Epilogue

**Harry Potter, Hogwarts, and Me**

The books were over. The last movie had come out a few weeks ago. The magic I once knew as Harry Potter had diminished to nothing but a pile of ash. I was depressed, in other words. Depressed that I would never feel the excitement of watching Harry defeat Voldemort in an epic battle, for I already knew how it would all end. I would never giggle or squeal when Ron made some stupid comment or when a couple I truly loved together kissed or actually expressed some sort of form of love. No more magic anymore. And to think, I use to think Harry Potter was gross. I would wrinkle my nose whenever my mother recommended the books to me. Eventually I tried reading one, and look where it got me.

I was a Potterhead.

I clutched the last book, _The Deathly Hallows_, to my chest and sighed inwardly. I had finished the series a while ago _and_ I even read it a second time. I was trying to go for third, but I stopped in the middle of _The Chamber of Secrets_. I haven't picked up the book since. It's still sitting on my bookshelf, waiting for me to open and continue it. Right now, I had felt a sudden longing to just look at the book, skim the pages, and remember how the tale of my favorite series ended. _All was well_. That was the last line of the final book of my favorite series.

My dog was sleeping in her crate, a tell-tale sign that I should probably fall asleep as well. Tomorrow was Monday, a school day. I was just bursting with excitement. Gingerly, as if made with glass, I placed the book on my nightstand, turning off the lights in my bedroom as I did; one above my bed, the other right next to mine.

Now in total darkness, my brain seemed to get the message. I felt myself drifting off slowly, my brain feeling light and sluggish. Soon, my arm was dangling over the edge of the bed and there was a dribble of drool gathered at the corner of my mouth, creating a rather pleasant stain on my pillow. I didn't care, though. All I could think about was Hogwarts and how I wished I could attend it.

Who knew that my lifelong dream would turn into reality?


	2. Chapter 2 The Wizard of Oz

When I awoke what I thought was the following morning in Colorado, I saw a column commonly seen on a four poster bed. Immediately, I started to panic at the sight, noticing the pale see-through red fabric that covered me from what was outside. In the middle of the room was one of those extremely old fireplaces that you saw in… well, in really old houses. The sunlight streaming in through my bedroom was not a common sight. I never got sunlight through my window… what the heck was going on? Was this some kind of joke?

"Get up. You're going to be late." A voice said in my ear. A jolting fear passed through my body, as I looked towards the source, only to stare into the large brown eyes of Hermione Granger. I could tell it was her, for nobody had curly hair as crazy as Hermione Granger, my favorite female character in the Harry Potter series. I just stared at her, awe-stricken.

"Come on! You don't want to be late." She repeated, gripping my wrist firmly as she practically dragged me off of my bed. Excuse me, _the _bed. It was definitely not mine. This was all just a dream. Any moment now, I would wake up and this beautiful, blissful dream would be over, as sad as I was to say that. Hogwarts wasn't real, as much as I would love it to be.

This.

Wasn't.

Real.

Just for the fun of it, I decided to play along. I followed Hermione, for I had no choice anyway. Within a few short moments, I was completely dressed and ready to go. I was wearing the typical Gryffindor girl's uniform. I wore a plain white buttoned shirt with the house tie, with thin gold and red stripes on it, firmly around my neck. Over that white shirt, and I wore charcoal gray v-neck jumper. Apparently, I was required to wear black stockings and a knee-length black skirt. On my feet, I sported plain black shoes. Of course, I also wore a black robe with red lining. I just couldn't believe I was wearing the actual school uniform. To me, this was the dream come true.

"Come on! Harry and Ron are waiting for us." Hermione said. She grabbed my hand once more and ushered me towards the exit, where I stole a quick glance behind my shoulder before the wooden door shut right in my face. I gulped silently, but let Hermione drag me down the spiral staircase and into the famous Gryffindor Common Room. I had only seen it in the movies, but it was amazing to actually experience the warm atmosphere in person. I sighed, padding towards the couch that stood in front of the fireplace. I had just been about to take a seat, when Hermione grabbed my hand again.

"No time for resting, Gabby! We have to get going! I don't want to be late for classes, especially on a Monday." Once again, I was dragged against my will towards the exit. Wait, hold on… classes? I was supposed to attend a Hogwarts class? But I hardly knew any magic at all, only the knowledge the books had given me. Was it enough to get through… wait, what year were we in?

I was so confused that I almost plunged towards my death, for the famous Grand Staircase had decided to move to another platform. Hermione managed to grip my arm firmly enough. I stumbled backwards, staring in awe at the moving stairs.

_I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto_, I thought.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dragon

After almost plunging towards my death, Hermione ripped my arm so that I now stood in front of her. For the first time, she actually released my hand while I rubbed it with a frown. She gave me a look, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's wrong with you? Did you have too much Butterbeer last night?" She asked in a strict, motherly tone. Butterbeer? I went to Hogsmead yesterday? This whole "transporting to a whole other world" idea was really confusing. Who was I at Hogwarts? A studious girl or a rebel. What was my status? Bottom of the social ladder or at the very top. When was this? Was it in the middle of the year, the end, or what? I already knew I was in Britain. Actually, I was sporting an English accent without even trying. Most importantly…

Why was I here?

"Um…" I trailed off with a sheepish grin, trying to come up with a believable excuse. Hermione must have read it on my face, for she shook her head. "Come on, then. We better get to class. The first event will start soon." She grabbed my hand, me the little child and her the stern mother, as the stairs came to a halt at our feet. We both descended at the same time, her guiding me with her firm grip while I tried to recollect my thoughts.

First event. That meant this was… Harry's fifth year? The Triwizard Tournament. That meant that sleazy Mad Eye Moody was really Mr. Crouch Jr. I had to warn Harry! But… wouldn't that just mess-up the story? Did I have to leave the plot exactly as it was and just try and act as one of the extras in the movie? That seemed like a good plan. I didn't want to mess-up Harry's victory or Cedric's death, a vital thing to actually move the plot forward. That would be my gameplan, something I will try to stick to while I lived this dream.

The day was a blur. As if I had actually been in Hogwarts the past five years, I remembered all the spells the Golden Trio learned in the books. Was I truly a witch, and this was Dumbledore's way of showing me? By living through the Golden Era? Not only was I in a totally new dimension, but I had gone back in time. Right now, it was… 1995. Man, I wasn't even born yet! This was probably the best dream of my entire life.

Now, it was time for the first event. The dragon. I gulped as I slipped into the stands, bundled up in a Gryffindor hat and scarf with a coat and boots. Hermione had left to go talk to Harry, so I just sat there and looked around. Fred and George, from what I remembered, were supposed to be betting on Harry's survival or not. Ron was shuffling around in his seat.

Hermione returned with a flustered look on her face, almost like she had been caught doing something wrong. Right. Rita Skeeter had taken a picture of them and proclaimed them to be young lovers. I could feel the jealousy boiling and building, but I kept it down. Why in the world would I ever be jealous of Hermione? She would marry Ron, and Harry would marry… Ginny. I clenched my fists slowly.

Before I had a chance to regain myself, the first contestant came out. I didn't watch, but I heard the dragon snarling and the scrambling of rocks. What would I see, anyway? They never showed any of the contestants except Harry in the movie and they were really brief when Hermione and Ron told Harry what the other contestants did. My mind would probably create the image I saw when I had read that part or seen it in the movie. Soon, the first contestant was done and the second one was up, closely followed by the third. I saw Hermione watching intently, but I kept my eyes away. I didn't want to look, anyway. Who knew how gruesome it would actually be?

I looked up, just to see Harry walk out.


End file.
